Ashe
Ashes Fähigkeiten und wenden Frost auf Gegner an, diese für 2 Sekunden um und sorgen dafür, das nachfolgende normale Angriffe der kritischen Trefferchance)|crit}} ihres Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}} verursachen und die erneuern. |leveling = |description2 = Ashes fügen keinen zusätzlichen Schaden zu, aber sie verdoppeln die Stärke der Verlangsamung auf , was über 1 Sekunde auf den normalen Wert abfällt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| reduziert. * Der Grund-Bonusschaden von 10 % werden nicht durch Modifizierungen des kritischen Trefferschadens beeinflusst. * Bolzen können durch Frostschuss erhöhten Schaden verursachen. ** Auch die zusätzlichen Bolzen wenden die Verlangsamung an, verursachen aber bei kritischen Treffern ebenfalls nicht mehr Schaden. |video = Ashe-P }} }} |costtype = und 4 Steigerungen von Fokus |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Solange Fokus der Waldläuferin inaktiv ist, generieren Ashes für 4 Sekunden eine Steigerung von Fokus. bis zu maximal 4 Steigerungen. Nach 4 Sekunden ohne neue Generierung von Steigerungen verliert Ashe pro Sekunden eine Steigerung. |leveling = |description2 = Für 4 Sekunden erhält Ashe |as}} und ihre normalen Angriffe verwandeln sich in einen Pfeilhagel aus 5 Minipfeilen. |leveling2 = %|as}}}} |description3 = Pfeilhagel lösen Treffereffekte nur einmal aus und jeder Pfeil verursacht modifizierten |normal}}, welcher von sowie von profitiert. |leveling3 = % des Angriffsschadens}}|Gesamtschaden pro Pfeilhagel| % des Angriffsschadens}}}} |description4 = Fokus der Waldläuferin . |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden. * Der Multiangriffseffekt ist ähnlich wie der von oder von , außer, das bei Ashe Treffereffekte nur einmal angewendet werden. * Jeder Angriff eines Pfeilhagels wendet an und der Bonusschaden von wird pro Pfeil berechnet. ** Da ein Angriff aus 5 Pfeilen besteht, wird pro Angriff die Rüstungsverringerung von 5-mal kumuliert. ** reduziert den Schaden jedes einzelnen Pfeils. * Jeder einzelne Bolzen von spaltet sich ebenfalls in 5 auf. ** Sie werden gleichmäßig auf sekundäre Gegner aufgeteilt, aber kein Gegner kann von mehr als 5 Pfeilen getroffen werden. ** Der Pfeilhagel löst Treffereffekte einmalig auf jedem getroffenen Gegner aus. ** Der Splash-Schaden wird nur von der Stufe 1-Schadensmodifizierung von Fokus der Waldläuferin beeinflusst und erhöht sich nicht mit dessen Stufe, wodurch jeder Bolzen % des Angriffsschadens) pro Bolzen}} verursacht. * Angriffe gegen Strukturen erneuern den Timer für Fokus, aber sie generieren keine Steigerungen. * Der Pfeilhagel kann gegen Strukturen genutzt werden. |video = Ashe-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = ° |description = Ashe feuert kegelförmig 9 Pfeile in die gewählte Richtung ab. Getroffene Gegner erleiden |normal}} und werden zusätzlich . |leveling = }} |description2 = Ein Ziel kann zwar von mehreren Pfeilen getroffen werden, erhält aber nach dem ersten keinen weiteren Schaden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Ashe erzeugt periodisch Aufladungen von Habicht-Schuss, bis zu einem Maximum von 2 Steigerungen. |leveling = |description2 = Ashe schickt ihren Habicht los, der alles auf seinem Weg für 2 Sekunden und das Zielgebiet für 5 Sekunden aufdeckt und gewährt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ashe feuert einen Eispfeil in die gewählte Richtung ab. Wenn der Pfeil einen trifft, verursacht er |magisch}}, zwingt diesen zur und ihn für Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Außerdem erleiden nahe gegnerische Einheiten den halben Schaden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Das Blockieren des Initialschadens mit einem absorbiert nicht das Auslösen des Flächenschadens. |video = Ashe-R }} }} cs:Ashe en:Ashe es:Ashe fr:Ashe it:Ashe pl:Ashe pt-br:Ashe ru:Эш zh:艾希 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Als eisgeborene Kriegsmutter der Avarosa befehligt Ashe die zahlreichste Schar des Nordens. Sie ist gleichmütig, intelligent und idealistisch, folgt der Zauberkunst ihrer Vorfahren und schwingt einen Bogen aus wahrem Eis, obwohl sie sich in der Rolle als Anführer nicht ganz wohl fühlt. Ihr Volk glaubt, dass sie die Reinkarnation der mythologischen Heldin Avarosa ist, und Ashe hofft Freljord erneut vereinen und die uralten Ländereien ihres Stammes zurückerobern zu können. Die Frostbogenschützin Ashe stammt aus dem nördlichen Freljord, wo brutale Stammesüberfälle und Auseinandersetzungen innerhalb der Clans genauso an der Tagesordnung sind wie das Brüllen der Eiswinde und die unerbittliche Kälte der Tundra. Als einziges Kind von Grena, der Matriarchin des winzigen Stamms der Avarosa, war Ashe eine Eisgeborene: Mitglied der Kriegerkaste, der nicht nur die Gabe ihrer Vorfahren in die Wiege gelegt worden war, eine Verbindung mit der Magie ihres Lands herzustellen, sondern auch die seltene Fähigkeit, das Wahre Eis für sich zu nutzen. Jeder ging davon aus, dass Ashe die Nachfolgerin ihrer Mutter als nächste Stammesanführerin werden würde. Dies war allerdings nie der Ruhm, nach dem Ashe strebte. Im Gegenteil, die düstere Verantwortung ihrer kriegerischen Abstammung und ihrer außergewöhnlichen Gaben führten zunehmend dazu, dass Ashe sich isoliert, bedrückt und einsam fühlte. Sie fand nur Ruhe, wenn Sejuani, ein eisgeborenes Mädchen aus einer Schwestersippe, sich ihnen für die Sommerjagd rund um die Ornnkaalfelsen anschloss. Die Freundschaft der beiden Mädchen machte ihre Kindheit aus, wurde aber auseinandergerissen, als sie zu Jugendlichen herangewachsen waren. Irgendwie hatte Grena Sejuanis Großmutter beleidigt und die Gemeinschaft ihrer beiden Stämme fand ein jähes Ende. Bald darauf begann Ashes Mutter, deren Jugend allmählich dahinschwand, ihre lebenslange Suche nach dem „Thron von Avarosa“ – einem angeblichen Hort voller Schätze und magischer Gegenstände. Sie hoffte, dieser würde ihr Volk wieder zu alter Größe führen. Doch Grenas Glaube an Prophezeiungen und Legenden ließ sie Risiken eingehen, die ihren Stamm oft entkräfteten. Schließlich wurde Grena bei einem weiteren gefährlichen und unnötigen Überfall auf das Land eines anderen Stammes getötet. Nach ihrem plötzlichen Tod war Ashe auf der Flucht und der größte Teil ihres Stamms wurde ausgelöscht. Allein und gehetzt folgte Ashe der letzten Karte ihrer Mutter, die sie zu einem verlassenen Gletscher führte. Dort fand sie das angebliche Grab von Avarosa und ihren magischen Bogen aus Wahrem Eis. Ashe verwendete die Waffe, um den Tod ihrer Mutter zu rächen und zog dann westwärts. Ob aus Pflichtbewusstsein oder Einsamkeit – Ashe erwarb einen gewissen Ruf, indem sie die vielen verstreuten Stämme von Herdgebundenen, denen sie begegnete, beschützte. Sie verweigerte sich dem Brauch, Sklaven zu nehmen, und beschloss stattdessen, diese verzweifelten Leute als vollwertige Mitglieder ihres neuen Stamms anzunehmen. So wuchs ihr Ruhm stetig. Bald begannen viele daran zu glauben, dass sie nicht nur die Waffe von Avarosa trug – Ashe war die wiedergeborene Legende und dazu bestimmt, Freljord wieder zu vereinen. Doch solche Märchengeschichten ernährten ihre Anhänger nicht und ihr langer Marsch Richtung Süden brachte den Stamm an den Rand des Hungertods. Also nutzte Ashe die Mythen, die sich um sie rankten, um Bündnisse mit den mächtigen südlichen Stämmen zu schmieden, die viel Land besaßen, und sie zu einer Nation zu einen, die es mit den benachbarten Königreichen aufnehmen konnte. Diese neuen Bündnisse brachten neue Gefahren und Ashe fand sich bald im Zentrum einer politischen Fehde wieder. Von einer Kriegsmutter – wie die Anführerinnen im Freljord genannt werden – wurde erwartet, dass sie heiratete. Allerdings würde es die anderen Stämme verärgern, wenn sie einen Ehemann aus einem der großen Stämme wählte. Ashe hätte mehrere Männer ehelichen können, aber das hätte den Konflikt mit ihrem eigenen Haushalt zum Überkochen gebracht und das darauffolgende Blutvergießen hätte die von ihr geschmiedeten Bündnisse, für die sie so hart gekämpft hatte, zerschlagen. Ihre Antwort war ein verarmter Vagabund aus einem beinahe ausgelöschten Bergclan – der Krieger Tryndamere. Er war weder ein Geistwandler noch war er mit Elementarmächten gesegnet, doch seit seiner Ankunft in Ashes neuer Hauptstadt hatte Tryndamere sich in jeden Duellring geworfen, den er finden konnte. Er kämpfte voller Hingabe und wollte unbedingt beweisen, dass die bettelarmen Überlebenden seines Clans würdig waren, in einen der stärkeren Stämme aufgenommen zu werden. Doch sein brutaler Kampfstil und seine außerordentliche Lebenskraft waren sogar für Freljord verstörend und viele vermuteten, er sei von dunkler Magie durchdrungen. Ashe kümmerte das nicht und sie bot ihm an, sein Volk als ihres anzunehmen, wenn er ihr erster und einziger Blutgeschworener würde. Zögernd nahm Tryndamere an. Obwohl es sich um eine politisch motivierte Heirat handelte, war spürbar, dass die beiden sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten und allmählich keimte wahre Zuneigung auf. Jetzt steht Ashe an der Spitze der seit vielen Generationen größten Koalition der Stämme Freljords. Doch die von ihr geschaffene Einheit beruht auf einem brüchigen Frieden, der nicht nur durch interne Intrigen, fremde Mächte und die ständig wachsende, gewaltbereite Horde der Winterklaue bedroht wird, sondern auch durch ein angebliches Schicksal, an das Ashe zumindest nach außen hin glauben muss... Beziehungen * Der Stamm der Avarosa (geführt von ) befindet sich im Bürgerkrieg mit den Winterklauen (geführt von ) um die Herrschaft über Freljord. Die Frostwächter (geführt von ) stehen mit keiner Seite im direkten Konflikt. ** Ashe und Sejuani waren Kindheitsfreunde, entfremdeten sich aber aufgrund der kulturellen Unterschiede ihrer Stämme. ** Keine der beiden weiß, dass die Eishexe aus den Legenden ist, die nur auf den richtigen Moment wartet, Ashes und Sejuanis Stämme zu unterwerfen und alle möglichen Inkarnationen von Avarosa und Serylda auszulöschen, um Freljord endlich zu unterwerfen. *** selbst gibt zu, dass sie eine der drei Schwestern ist, welche die Eisgeborenen gegen die Wächter in den Kampf führte. Ob sie weiß, dass und direkte Nachfahren von ihren beiden Schwestern Avarosa und Serylda sind, ist nicht bekannt. **** Weitere Hinweise auf Ashes Erbe kommen von Onkel Lyte, welcher eine "gravierende Ähnlichkeit" zu Avarosa selbst behauptet. Außerdem wurde Ashe einmal zufälligerweise von einem Falken zu Avarosas Grab geführt und sie hat den Eisbogen ihrer Vorfahrin gefunden und bis heute behalten. * und sind Kindheitsfreunde, wurden jedoch getrennt, als Ashes Mutter nicht mit den Erziehungsmethoden von Sejuanis Mutter einverstanden war. Nachdem Ashes Stamm von Frostpriestern ausgelöscht wurde, haben sie sich wiedergefunden. Allerdings hatten sie bei einem Sturm auf einen Nachbarn der Winterklauen einen Streit; diese Nachbarn wurden später zu den ersten neuen Avarosan. * unterstützt die Ziele von Ashe und ihrem Stamm (Frieden und Einheit). Auch unterstützt sie. ** Es ist unbekannt, ob und Ashe unterstützen, allerdings führen die Aktionen der beiden zum gleichen Ziel. * und haben politisch geheiratet. * Ashe traf und , als diese auf ihrer Spionagemission, beauftragt von , Freljord durchstreiften. ** Valor scheint Ashe zu mögen. Außer bei Quinn geschieht dies nur äußerst selten. * ist ein Verbündeter von Ashe und ihrem Stamm, allerdings ist wenig über ihre persönliche Beziehung zueinander bekannt. |Skins= Alternative Artworks Ashe PROJEKT- Ashe S (Ohne Kapuze).jpg|PROJEKT: Ashe (Ohne Kapuze) Skin-Screenshots Standard Ashe und Skins VU Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Ashe (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Herzsucher-Ashe Screenshots.jpg|Herzsucher-Ashe Marodeur-Ashe Screenshots.jpg|Marodeur-Ashe Skins ; : * Ashe scheint beidhändig zu sein. Je nach Skin hält sie ihren Bogen mal mit der linken und mal mit der rechten Hand. ** Im , , und Skin hält sie ihren Bogen in ihrer linken Hand. ** Im , , und Skin hält sie ihn mit der rechten Hand. * Eine rot verfärbte Version des wurde als Hintergrund des offensiven Baums des mittlerweile aus dem Spiel entfernten Meisterschaftensystems (Saison 2 - 5) benutzt. ** Verfärbte Versionen von und chinesischen Artworks wurden für die anderen beiden (defensiv und strategisch) Bäume benutzt. ; : * Ein Amethyst ist eine violette Version von Quart, welche häufig in Schmuck verwendet wird. ** Dieser Stein soll eine nachdenkliche und beruhigende Aura besitzen, der in den emotionalen, spirituellen und physischen Ebenen arbeitet, um Ruhe, Ausgeglichenheit, Geduld und Frieden zu bieten. Dies passt perfekt um Ziele für Freljord zuverkörpern. ; : * Ihrer alten Geschichte zufolge ist dies eine jüngere Version von Ashe, die die traditionellen freljordischen Gewänder des Sieges trägt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das 'Freljord'-Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist wurde anlässlich des Valentinstags 2014 veröffentlicht. * Der Hintergrund des Splash Arts zeigt das Labyrinth aus Alice im Wunderland (Film aus 1951). * Sie hat , den man im Hintergrund sehen kann, mit einem ihrer Liebespfeile getroffen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin repräsentiert eine mögliche Zukunft nach Freljords Bürgerkrieg. Genauer gesagt wäre dies eine Zukunft, in welcher der Stamm der Avarosa gewonnen hat und alle Stämme vereint hat, mit Ashe als Königin und als König. ** Dies ist außerdem ihr Erscheinungsbild laut ihrer alten Geschichte * Rakelstake, die Hauptstadt von Freljord und dem Avarosan-Stamm, sind im Hintergrund dieses Splash-Arts zu sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** und sind im Vordergrund zu sehen. ; : * Ihre Rüstung ähnelt der aus der Videospiel-Serie The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Weltmeisterschaft der Saison 7 veröffentlicht. * Dieser Skin war der erste Meisterschaftsskin, der ein Chroma erhielt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Sie kommt aus einer alternativen Zukunft, in welcher sie als Teil der "PROJEKT"-Initiative augmentiert wurde. Allerdings kämpft sie im Namen der Menschheit für den Widerstand. * Ihr Tanz ähnelt dem Tanz des Liedes Get Lucky aus . ** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann man sich hier anschauen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Ihr Hologramm-Projektor zeigt einen offenen com-link mit sowie ein Bild von . ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehung an Robin Hood. * Dies ist der einzige Skin, in welchem Ashe grüne Augen hat (in allen anderen hat sie blaue Augen). * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Der Skin ist eine Anlehnung an den mittelalterlichen Stamm der Pikten, die unter dem Namen "Woads" bekannt waren. ** Sie ähnelt außerdem Guinevere aus dem 2004-Film . * Auf dem brasilianischen Server erhielten Spieler diesen Skin kostenlos, wenn sie Riot Games auf Facebook mit "Gefällt Mir" markierten. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Freljord-Ashe - Skin-Spotlight| Sherwood Forest-Ashe - Skin-Spotlight| Waid-Ashe - Skin-Spotlight| Königin Ashe - Skin-Spotlight| Amethyst-Ashe - Skin-Spotlight| Herzsucher-Ashe - Skin-Spotlight| Marodeur-Ashe - Skin-Spotlight| PROJEKT Ashe - Skin-Spotlight| Meisterschafts-Ashe - Skin-Spotlight| Meisterschafts-Ashe - Chroma-Spotlight| Kosmische Königin Ashe - Skin-Spotlight| Kosmische Königin Ashe - Chroma-Spotlight| High Noon-Ashe - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= |gameplay = David 'Repertoir' Capurro |narrative = Lillian 'LilyHaze' Herington |artwork = Nina Vakueva Yasmine Putri Victor Mosquera Mark Khalil |visual = Albert Carranza Michał Niewiara Jonboy Meyers Alessandro Baldasseroni Mark Khalil Julien Renoult Simon Cowell |voice = Celine Fontanges needs confirmation |conceptcredit = Albert Carranza }} Visuelle Überarbeitung - Ashe, die Frostbogenschützin ;von NeeksNaman Visuelle Überarbeitung - Ashe, die Frostbogenschützin center|400px Beschwörer! Wir haben gerade erst eine visuelle Überarbeitung für einen eurer liebsten Champions veröffentlicht: , die Frostbogenschützin! Diese Verbesserung beinhaltet sowohl eine komplette Überarbeitung von Ashes Modell als auch eine komplett neue Reihe von Animationen. Außerdem werdet ihr einige verbesserte Zaubereffekte entdecken können, insbesondere ihr . Wir haben sogar ihr Splash-Art aktualisiert! Hier habt ihr eine vollständige Liste der neuen Features, die euch mit der visuellen Überarbeitung bei Ashe, der Frostbogenschützin, und ihren bestehenden Skins erwarten: * Ein aktualisiertes Modell. * Neue Animationen für Ashes Angriffe, Zauber und Aktionen. * Verbesserte Zaubereffekte, darunter auch eine Überarbeitung ihres Markenzeichens, . * Aktualisierte Splash-Arts, um diese neuen Änderungen zu repräsentieren. Wir haben diese Aktualisierungen sowohl Ashes klassischem Look als auch allen ihren Skins zukommen lassen, also schaut euch ihre überarbeitete Garderobe auf jeden Fall an, bevor ihr euch auf die Richtfelder begebt. center|850px Champion-Aktualisierung: Ashe auf dem Testserver ;von fizzNchips Champion-Aktualisierung: Ashe auf dem Testserver center|640px , eine Veteranin unter den immer mehr werdenden Champions, hat sich in den vergangenen sechs Jahren kaum verändert. Bis jetzt! Wir entwickeln sie nicht von Grund auf neu, aber wir haben ordentlich an ihren Fähigkeiten geschraubt, um ihren Ruf als erstklassige Utility Carry bei League zu festigen. Zu guter Letzt haben wir auch ein bisschen was an ihr verändert, um ihren Gegnern mehr Spielraum zu geben. Hier ist ein Überblick über ihre neuen Bewegungen! P= ;NEU Frostschuss left|64px * Alle normalen Angriffe und Fähigkeiten von Ashe ihre Ziele. * Ashes normale Angriffe fügen Zielen stets zu. Dies ersetzt ihre Fähigkeit, zu landen. Der zusätzliche Schaden erhöht sich mit ihrer . |-|Q= ;NEU Fokus der Waldläuferin left|64px * Ashe erhält jedes Mal eine Steigerung , wenn sie einen Gegner , das Maximum hierfür sind fünf Steigerungen. * Ashe erhält ein leicht erhöhtes und die durch wird einige Sekunden lang verstärkt. Ist Ashes Fokus maximal gesteigert, feuert sie außerdem bis zum Ende der Wirkdauer der Fähigkeit eine schnelle Pfeilsalve bei jedem normalen Angriff ab. |-|W= ;Salve left|64px Ashe legt mehrere Pfeile ein, bevor sie diese gleichzeitig kegelförmig vor sich abfeuert. Jeder Pfeil fügt zu und sein Opfer. Ashe feuert jetzt mehr Pfeile ab. Mit mehreren Pfeilen ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass Ziele getroffen werden, allerdings fügt ihnen nur ein Pfeil Schaden zu. |-|E= ;Habicht-Schuss left|64px Ashe schickt ihren Habicht los, der einen Teil der Karte . Der Habicht fliegt langsam und deckt auf seinem Flug in die gewählte Richtung die Karte auf. Hat der Habicht sein Ziel erreicht, schwebt er ein paar Sekunden lang und deckt alle ungetarnten Einheiten auf, auch wenn diese sich im Gebüsch befinden. Habicht-Schuss hat jetzt eine globale Reichweite. Ashe kann außerdem bis zu 2 Habicht-Schüsse zum schnellen Gebrauch bei sich haben. |-|R= ;Verzauberter Kristallpfeil left|64px Ashe feuert ein riesiges Eisgeschoss in die gewählte Richtung, die dem ersten getroffenen gegnerischen Champion zufügt und ihn . Die Dauer der Betäubung hängt von der Entfernung ab, welche das Geschoss zurückgelegt hat. Außerdem fügt Verzauberter Kristallpfeil allen neutralen und gegnerischen Zielen, die sich im Umkreis seines Opfers befinden, zu und sie. Wenn ihr euch die oben genannten Fähigkeiten genauer anseht, werdet ihr merken, dass wir uns bei den Änderungen darauf konzentriert haben, die weniger spannenden Aspekte ihrer Fertigkeiten herauszunehmen. beispielsweise war eine ziemlich unspektakuläre Fähigkeit: die Fähigkeit war entweder aktiv, verlangsamte die Ziele und verbrauchte dabei langsam Mana, oder eben nicht. Andererseits wollten wir Ashe wirklich gerne als nützliche Schützin sehen, als jemanden der, im Vergleich zu anderen Champions derselben Klasse, unübertroffene Massenkontrolle und Sicht in die Spiele bringt. Deshalb haben wir zu ihrer Fähigkeit gemacht, ihre alte aktivierbare Fähigkeit zur Seite geschoben, und ihr Q für etwas Neues freigegeben. schließt diese Lücke, motiviert Ashe, im Kampf zu bleiben (im Gegensatz zu ihrer alten Fähigkeit, die euch geradezu dafür belohnt hat, nicht anzugreifen), und schenkt ihr ansehnliche Schadensspitzen, wenn sie ihre effektiv einsetzt. Was den anderen Teil ihren Fähigkeit angeht, könnte man meinen, dass es nicht gerade intuitiv ist, einer Schützin die kritischen Treffer zu nehmen – sie sind schließlich von zentraler Bedeutung für viele normale Angriffe –, aber belohnt das Aufbauen kritischer Treffer immer noch. Die Sache ist die: Anstatt auf einen gelegentlichen Superschlag zu hoffen, fügen Ashe-Spieler dauerhaft zusätzlichen Schaden zu, während sie kritische Treffer aufbauen, und sogar noch mehr Schaden, wenn sie die gute alte aufbauen. Die Änderungen von Ashes Fähigkeit und verbessern ihre auf normale Angriffe konzentrierte Spielweise in allen Stadien des Spiels. Sie schießt, baut Fokus auf und setzt dann ein, um neben ihren normalen Angriffen zusätzlichen Schaden zuzufügen. Dadurch wurde zu stark, also führten wir Änderungen durch. Wir gaben Ashe mehr Runden ihrer Salve, so kann sie aus der Entfernung theoretisch mehr Ziele treffen und ihren augenblicklich maximal steigern. Zum Ausgleich haben wir jedoch die Fähigkeit dahingehend geändert, dass die gegnerischen und neutralen Ziele jetzt viel wahrscheinlicher mehrere Pfeile absorbieren können. Die alte Ashe konnte relativ verlässlich gegnerische Ziele durch ihre Vasallenwelle hindurch treffen, mit ihrer aktualisierten Fähigkeit wird ihr das nicht mehr so leicht gelingen. Das bedeutet, dass die Gegner in vorderster Front Ashe jetzt richtig nahe kommen und ihre Hinterleute verlässlich vor ihren schützen können. Diese Änderungen sollen als Mittel zur und Massenkontrolle herausstellen, und nicht mehr als rohe Gewalt, die aus der Entfernung immer wieder Schaden zufügt. Während der Laning-Phase wird dies eine schwächere Bedrohung darstellen, in den Teamkämpfen jedoch wird diese Fähigkeit groß herauskommen, vor allem, wenn Ashe sich korrekt positioniert. Zu guter Letzt nahmen wir die alte passive Fähigkeit heraus, denn im Grunde erhielt Ashe durch sie eine Menge unsichtbare Macht. Stattdessen gaben wir ihr handfeste Macht, indem wir ihr die aktive Komponente von E deutlich verbessert haben! Dadurch, dass wir zu einer globalen Fähigkeit gemacht haben – und es ihr erlauben, mehrere Ladungen zu tragen –, erhalten Ashe und ihr Team eine enorme Sichtverbesserung, vor allem, wenn das gegnerische Team euer Netzwerk an Augen effektiv zerstört. Durch das Abfeuern mehrerer kann Ashe ihre Sicht dazu benutzen, den und das umgebende Gebüsch auszuspähen, um zu sehen, ob Fallen im Gebüsch im Stil von Fnatic lauern. Jetzt gibt es keine Entschuldigung mehr dafür, blind ins hohe Gras zu stürmen! center|800px Media Musik= center|640px ;Sonstige Musik Dominion - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Heartseeker Ashe| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= thumb|center|640px ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| Enter the Freljord Cinematic - League of Legends| PROJEKT STÖRUNG| PROJEKT Ashe VFX| PROJEKT Ashe Salve VFX - Einblicke| Meisterschafts-Ashe - Weltmeisterschaft 2017| Ein Bett im Mid-Feld Herzblatt-Skins 2018 – League of Legends| Schreibe Geschichte Mid-Season Invitational 2018 – League of Legends| Ashe Unlocked turnable| Meisterschafts-Ashe – Spende Geld| Die Verstoßenen Animierter Trailer für PROJEKT Abrechnung – League of Legends| Abrechnung PROJEKT 2019 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| „Ashe Kriegsmutter“ –1. Teil| |-|Galerie= Ashe Konzept 01.jpg|Ashe Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Ashe Konzept 02.jpg|Ashe Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jonboy Meyers) Ashe Fähigkeit Konzept old.jpg|Ashe Fähigkeit Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Ironstylus AsheZeichnung.jpg|Ashe Zeichnung 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Ashe Zeichnung.png|Ashe Zeichnung 2 Ashe Combat.png|Ashe Zeichnung 3 Ashe Portrait.png|Ashe Portrait Konzept 1 Ashe Update Konzept 01.jpg|Ashe Portrait Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Ashe Der Härtere Weg.jpg|Ashe "Der Härtere Weg" Illustration Ashe Statue model 01.jpg|Ashe Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Ashe Statue model 02.jpg|Ashe Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Ashe Hexagon Volley Experiment.gif|Ashe Hexagon-Salve - Experiment Ashe Königin Konzept 03.jpg|Königin Ashe Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Ashe Königin Konzept 04.jpg|Königin Ashe Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Ashe Königin Konzept 02.jpg|Königin Ashe Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Ashe Königin Konzept 01.jpg|Königin Ashe Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Ashe Herzsucher- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Herzsucher- Ashe Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michelle Hoefener) Ashe Heart-Shape Volley Experiment.gif|Ashe herzförmige Salve - Experiment Ashe PROJEKT- Ashe S (Ohne Kapuze).jpg|PROJEKT: Ashe (Ohne Kapuze) Ashe PROJEKT Konzept.jpg|PROJEKT: Ashe Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Ashe PROJEKT model 01.jpg|PROJEKT: Ashe Model (von DragonFly Studio) PROJEKT Statue model 01.jpg|PROJEKT Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) PROJEKT Statue model 02.jpg|PROJEKT Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Ashe VU 3D model 01.jpg|Ashe visuelles Update 3D Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Ashe VU 3D model 02.jpg|Ashe visuelles Update 3D Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Ashe Cinematic Konzept 01.jpg|Ashe Cinematic Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Ashe Meisterschafts- Konzept 01.jpg|Meisterschafts-Ashe Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Yanmo Zhang) Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Konzept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Ashe LND Konzept 01.jpg|Ashe "Legends Never Die" Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Ashe LND Konzept 02.jpg|Ashe "Legends Never Die" Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Ashe LND Konzept 03.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Cosmic 2018 promo 01.jpg|Cosmic 2018 Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Alex Flores) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 01.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 02.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 03.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 04.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Ashe Kriegsmutter Cover.jpg|Ashe: Kriegsmutter Cover (vom Riot-Künstler Nina Vakueva) Ashe Kriegsmutter Konzept 1.jpg|Ashe: Kriegsmutter Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Nina Vakueva) Ashe Kriegsmutter Konzept 2.jpg|Ashe: Kriegsmutter Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Nina Vakueva) Ashe Kriegsmutter Konzept 3.jpg|Ashe: Kriegsmutter Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Nina Vakueva) Ashe Kriegsmutter Konzept 4.jpg|Ashe: Kriegsmutter Ashe Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Nina Vakueva) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 4.= Als eisgeborene Kriegsmutter der Avarosa befehligt Ashe die zahlreichste Schar des Nordens. Sie ist gleichmütig, intelligent und idealistisch, folgt der Zauberkunst ihrer Vorfahren und schwingt einen Bogen aus wahrem Eis, obwohl sie sich in der Rolle als Anführer nicht ganz wohl fühlt. Ihr Volk glaubt, dass sie die Reinkarnation der mythologischen Heldin Avarosa ist, und Ashe hofft Freljord erneut vereinen und die uralten Ländereien ihres Stammes zurückerobern zu können. Die Frostbogenschützin Durch jeden Pfeil, den sie mit ihrem uralten eisverzauberten Bogen abschießt, beweist Ashe, dass sie eine Meisterbogenschützin ist. Sie wählt jedes Ziel mit Bedacht aus, wartet auf den richtigen Moment und schlägt dann mit Kraft und Präzision zu. Und mit demselben Weitblick und derselben Konzentration verfolgt sie ihr Ziel, die Stämme Freljords zu vereinen und sie zu einer mächtigen Nation zu schmieden. Als Kind war Ashe immer eine Träumerin. Sie staunte über kolossale, verlassene Festungen ihrer Vorfahren und verbrachte Stunden damit, am Feuer sitzend den Geschichten über Freljords legendenumwobene Helden zu lauschen. Am allermeisten liebte sie die Legende von Avarosa, der angesehenen Königin eines einst großen und vereinten Freljord. Obwohl ihre Mutter sie der Dummheit schalt, schwor Ashe, sie würde eines Tages die versprengten und kriegerischen Stämme der Tundra einen. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass, wenn ihr Volk erneut zusammenstünde, es wieder zu wahrer Größe fände. Als Ashe gerade einmal fünfzehn Jahre alt war, wurde ihre Mutter getötet, während diese den Stamm auf einem unbesonnenen Kriegszug befehligte. Plötzlich in die Rolle der Anführerin hineingeworfen, traf Ashe die schwierige Entscheidung, der Vision ihrer Kindheit zu folgen, anstatt die Rache, nach der sie dürstete, zu vollstrecken. Leidenschaftlich redete sie gegen das Verlangen ihres Stammes nach Vergeltung an und erklärte, es sei die Zeit gekommen, Blutfehden beizulegen und einen anhaltenden Frieden auszuhandeln. Einige ihrer Krieger stellten in Frage, dass Ashe geeignet sei, die Herrschaft zu übernehmen, und heckten einen verräterischen Plan aus, die neue Anführerin zu töten. Die Assassinen schlugen zu, während Ashe routinemäßig auf einer Jagd war, doch der Plan wurde von dem warnenden Schrei eines großen Falken durchkreuzt. Ashe schaute sich um und sah, wie ihre Stammesangehörigen mit gezogenen Schwertern auf sie zukamen. Zahlenmäßig unterlegen und überwältigt rannte Ashe stundenlang. Schließlich fand sie sich tief in unbekanntem Gebiet wieder. Ihre Waffe hatte sie während der Hetzjagd verloren. Als sie einen weiteren Schrei des Falken hörte, setzte sie ihr Vertrauen in die sonderbare Kreatur und folgte ihr zu einer Lichtung. Dort fand sie den Vogel vor, der sich auf einem Steinhaufen - ein uraltes Hügelgrab, wie es in Freljord üblich war - niedergelassen hatte. Nach einem letzten Blick auf sie kreischte der Falke und flog davon. Während sie auf den Erdwall zuging, spürte sie, wie ihr Atem zu Eis erstarrte und eine unnatürliche Kälte sie bis auf die Knochen frösteln ließ. Der Stein, der ganz oben auf dem Grabhügel lag, war mit nur einer Rune beschriftet: Avarosa. Die Assassinen stoben aus dem Dickicht auf die Lichtung. Ashe nahm den Runenstein von dem Hügelgrab, um sich zu verteidigen, deckte damit jedoch etwas auf, das unter ihm verborgen war: ein reich verzierter Bogen, der aus Eis geschnitzt war. Sie griff nach ihm und schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als sich auf ihren Fingern Frost bildete, und riss den Bogen aus seiner Ruhestätte. Kälte floss von der verzauberten Waffe in Ashe über und erweckte eine gewaltige Kraft, die schon immer in ihrem Inneren existiert hatte. Ashe drehte sich um, um sich ihren Assassinen zu stellen. Sie spannte den Bogen und erschuf rein instinktiv durch ihren Willen Pfeile aus purem Eis, das sich aus der kalten, knisternden Luft um sie herum bildete. Mit einer einzigen eisigen Salve beendete sie die Auflehnung. Nachdem sie den Grabstein behutsam an seinen Platz zurückgelegt hatte, dankte sie Avarosa für ihr Geschenk und kehrte nach Hause zurück. Ashes Stamm erkannte die legendäre Waffe in der Hand der Bogenschützin sofort als Segen der uralten Freljord-Königin persönlich. Mit Avarosas Bogen und ihrer Vision von einer friedlichen Vereinigung wuchs Ashes Stamm schon bald merklich an und wurde zum größten in Freljord. Jene, die nun als Avarosa bekannt sind, stehen in dem Glauben zusammen, dass ein vereintes Freljord einmal mehr zu einer großartigen Nation werden wird. }} |-|3.= right|200px Seit Jahren wird Ashe, die Schönheit vom Freljord, immer wieder gern von den Beschwörern der Liga der Legenden gewählt. Sie ist eine direkte Nachfahrin von Avarosa, einer der legendären Drei Schwestern, die einst - jede für sich - die Herrschaft über die verstreuten Stämme, die in der eisigen Tundra des nördlichen Valoran hausen, für sich beansprucht hatten. Ebenso wie ihre Vorfahren ist sie eine Meisterin in der Kunst des Bogenschießens, was ihr den Titel „die Frostbogenschützin“, den schon Avarosa während ihrer Herrschaft führte, einbrachte. Ashe ist in ihrem Volk buchstäblich eine Prinzessin, obwohl sie es vorzieht, von Außenstehenden mit ihrem Stammestitel, anstelle irgendeines königlichen Spitznamens, angesprochen zu werden. Allerdings gibt es wieder andere in Freljord, die sie eher als „verstorbene“ Frostbogenschützin bezeichnen würden. Die anderen beiden Stämme, die ebenfalls von den Drei Schwestern abstammen, sind Ashe und ihrem Volk von alters her feindlich gesonnen. Nachdem sie mehr als nur einen Mordanschlag in ihrem Leben überlebt hat, beobachtet Ashe ihre Umgebung immer sehr genau, ganz gleich, wo sie sich gerade befindet. Ashe kam ursprünglich an die Kriegsakademie, um den Beschwörern der Liga zu dienen. Mit dem dort gewonnenen Einfluss und Wohlwollen möchte sie ihrem Reich endlich den Frieden bringen, einem Reich, das seit Avarosa und der Zeit der Drei Schwestern von Bürgerkriegen zerrissen ist. Nun da sie unzählige Siege errungen hat, hat sie begonnen, den Einfluss, den sie sich in der Liga verdient hat, zu nutzen. Es gibt zahlreiche Gerüchte, Ashe habe sich mit ihrem Mitstreiter, dem Champion Tryndamere, außerhalb der Richtfelder zusammengetan. Während sie solches Gerede als albern abtut, werden weiterhin alle Augen auf Ashe gerichtet sein, nun, da ihr Erfolg in der Liga ihr endlich die Möglichkeit verschafft, ihrem Volk dauerhaften Frieden bringen zu können. kann fünf Vögel mit nur einem Pfeil herunter holen.| }} |-|2.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|200px Als direkte Nachfahrin von Avarosa, eine der drei legendären Schwestern, die ihre Herrschaft über die zerstreuten Stämme der eisigen Tundra namens Freljord erklärte, spiegelt Ashe die Meisterschaft mit dem Bogen ihrer Vorfahrin wieder. Ashe kam zum Institut des Krieges, um genug Einfluss gewinnen zu können, um dem Land endlich Frieden zu bringen - einem Land, welches seit den drei Schwestern mit inneren Unruhen zu kämpfen hat. Mit genug Siegen hofft sie, dass sie endlich den Thron besteigen könne, der vor langer Zeit Avarosa selbst gehörte. kann fünf Vögel mit nur einem Pfeil treffen.}} |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|200px In der eisigen Tundra von Freljord herrscht Bürgerkrieg. Drei Schwestern, zusammen geboren, identisch, außer in ihren Fähigkeiten im Kampf... Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Ashe Standard Ashe S alt.jpg|1. Klassische Ashe Ashe Standard Ashe S alt2.jpg|2. Klassische Ashe Ashe Freljord-Ashe S alt.jpg|1. Freljord-Ashe Ashe Freljord-Ashe S alt2.jpg|2. Freljord-Ashe Ashe Sherwood Forest-Ashe S alt.jpg|1. Sherwood Forest-Ashe Ashe Waid-Ashe S alt.jpg|1. Waid-Ashe Ashe Königin Ashe S alt.jpg|1. Königin Ashe Ashe Königin Ashe S alt2.jpg|2. Königin Ashe Ashe Marodeur-Ashe S alt.jpg|1. Marodeur-Ashe |-|China= Ashe Standard Ashe S Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassische Ashe Ashe Standard Ashe S Ch.jpg|2. Klassische Ashe Ashe Freljord-Ashe S Ch.jpg|Freljord-Ashe Ashe Sherwood Forest-Ashe S Ch.jpg|Sherwood Forest-Ashe Ashe Waid-Ashe S Ch alt.jpg|1. Waid-Ashe Ashe Waid-Ashe S Ch.jpg|2. Waid-Ashe Ashe Königin Ashe S Ch.jpg|Königin Ashe Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Ashe Standard Ashe L alt.jpg|1. Klassische Ashe Ashe Standard Ashe L alt2.jpg|2. Klassische Ashe Ashe Freljord-Ashe L alt.jpg|1. Freljord-Ashe Ashe Freljord-Ashe L alt2.jpg|2. Freljord-Ashe Ashe Sherwood Forest-Ashe L alt.jpg|1. Sherwood Forest-Ashe Ashe Waid-Ashe L alt.jpg|1. Waid-Ashe Ashe Königin Ashe L alt.jpg|1. Königin Ashe Ashe Königin Ashe L alt2.jpg|2. Königin Ashe Ashe Marodeur-Ashe L alt.jpg|1. Marodeur-Ashe |-|China= Ashe Standard Ashe L Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassische Ashe Ashe Standard Ashe L Ch.jpg|2. Klassische Ashe Ashe Freljord-Ashe L Ch.jpg|Freljord-Ashe Ashe Sherwood Forest-Ashe L Ch.jpg|Sherwood Forest-Ashe Ashe Waid-Ashe L Ch alt.jpg|1. Waid-Ashe Ashe Waid-Ashe L Ch.jpg|2. Waid-Ashe Ashe Königin Ashe L Ch.jpg|Königin Ashe Alte Fähigkeiten hat, erhält sie Fokus-Steigerungen pro Sekunde. Bei 100 Steigerungen wird Ashe bei ihrem nächsten garantiert . Danach werden die Fokus-Steigerungen auf einen Wert zurückgesetzt, entspricht|bei 65 % kritischer Trefferchance wird Fokus auf 65 zurückgesetzt}}. }}| }} |costtype = |description = Ashe verzaubert ihre mit Eis, wodurch sie Ziele für 2 Sekunden . |leveling = %}} }}| . * Frostschuss wird nicht angewendet, wenn , oder wird oder wenn Ashe ist. |additional = * Angriffe gegen Strukturen verbrauchen kein Mana. * Die Verlangsamung ist nicht mit der von kumulativ, kann aber mit Verlangsamungen aus anderen Quellen kombiniert werden. * Wenn Ashe aufgrund von Massenkontrolle keine Fähigkeiten einsetzen kann, kann sie auch Frostschuss nicht ein- oder ausschalten. * Die Manakosten gelten pro Angriff, nicht pro Treffer. Mit wird Ashe nicht dreimal Mana bezahlen und wenn , oder wird oder wenn Ashe ist, so kostet das trotzdem Mana. * Die Verlangsamungspartikel sind auch sichtbar, wenn das Ziel getarnt ist. * Umschaltbare Fähigkeiten gelten nicht als benutzte Fähigkeiten, wenn es um zum Beispiel um oder geht. }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 57.5° |description = Ashe feuert kegelförmig 7 Pfeile, die an allen getroffenen Gegnern |ad}} verursachen. Jeder Pfeil kann nur einen Gegner treffen und jeder Gegner kann nur von einem Pfeil getroffen werden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Salve wendet die an, die Frostschuss anwenden würde (egal, ob Frostschuss gerade eingeschaltet ist oder nicht). Dies kostet kein |mana}} }}| }} |Zauberreichweite}} / |cooldown = |description = Ashe erhält , wenn sie eine Einheit tötet oder ein Gebäude zerstört. |description2 = Ashe sendet eine Habicht-Seele zum Zielort. Auf seinem Weg gewährt er für 2 Sekunden , am Zielort gewährt er in einem großen Bereich 5 Sekunden Sicht. Auch Gegner in Büschen oder hinter Terrain werden so sichtbar gemacht. }}| gewährt, bleiben getarnte Einheiten weiterhin ungesehen. }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = Nahe Gegner |custominfo = 250 Einheiten |description = Ashe schießt einen Kristallpfeil in die gewählte Richtung. Sobald dieser einen trifft, verursacht er |ap}} und den Champion für Sekunden|maximale Dauer bei 2800 gereisten Einheiten}}, abhängig davon, wie weit der Kristallpfeil gefolgen ist. |leveling = }} |description2 = Einheiten nahe des getroffenen Ziels erleiden die Hälfte des Schadens und werden für 3 Sekunden um 50 % . |leveling2 = }} }}| kombinierbar, kann aber mit anderen Verlangsamungen kombiniert werden. * Verzauberter Kristallpfeil wendet einen Effekt an, der mit interagiert. * Verzauberter Kristallpfeil gewährt um den fliegenden Pfeil sowie kurz nach Treffen einer Einheit . }} }} Ashe Reiche Beute.png|Reiche Beute (1. E) - Ashe erhält passiv , wenn sie eine Einheit tötet. Ashe Zielschuss.png|Zielschuss Ashe Doppelschuss.png|Doppelschuss Ashe Durchbohren alt.png|Durchbohren Ashe Rüstung durchbohren.png|Rüstung durchbohren Ashe Schneller Schuss.png|Schneller Schuss |Trivia= Trivia * Ashe wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam und Guinsoo entwickelt. * Sie ist die Hauptfigur auf der Tutorial-Karte Heulende Schlucht. * Ashe war der erste Champion, dessen Splash Arts erneuert wurde. * Sie ist momentan der einzige Schütze, der auch unter dem Stichwort aufgelistet wird. * Ashe ist der einzige AD-Champion, der eine AP-Skalierung von genau 1.0 auf seine ultimative Fähigkeit hat * Ashes Tanz ist angelehnt an Alizees J'en Ai Marre ''(vgl. hier) * Ashe wurde möglicherweise von verschiedenen Dota-Helden inspiriert. * Ashes Waffe, der Frostbogen, gehörte einst der alten Königin von Freljord namens Avarosa. * Zwischen Ashe, Sejuani und Lissandra kann sich in einem Spiel die Quest "Kampf um Freljord" ereignen, ähnlich der Quest "Die Jagd ist eröffnet!". |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = 'V9.1:''' * ** Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols blinkt jetzt, wenn Q bei maximalen Steigerungen gewirkt werden kann. * ** Ashe wird jetzt eine Unterstützung angerechnet, wenn ein zuvor nicht gesehener Gegner innerhalb von 10 Sekunden getötet wird, nachdem er vom Habicht-Schuss aufgedeckt wurde. }}